NijiAkaMayu 3-Lawak Drabble
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Hanya 3 drabble gaje penuh ke-absurd-an NijiAkaMayu. Dedicated for Nijimura Shuuzo's birthday (7/10). Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

 _K+_

 **Genre:**

 _Romance, Humor_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Absurd. Maksa. Garing krispi-krispi. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _NijiAkaMayu; MayuAka (1), NijiAka (2), NijiMayu (3)._

 _Dedicated for Nijimura Shuuzo's Birthday (7/10)._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _NijiAkaMayu 3-Lawak Drabble © meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

~-"-"-~

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Hanya 3 drabble gaje penuh ke-absurd-an NijiAkaMayu. Dedicated for Nijimura Shuuzo's birthday (7/10). Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

~-"-"-~

.

.

 **Stage 1; MayuAka**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu _random_.

Iya. Seperti yang tertera dalam lirik lagu _soundtrack film_ hamster pink karya mas Dika.

 _Random_. _Random_ sekali.

Tapi dari sekian banyak ke- _random_ -an cinta, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang itu? Mayuzumi gagal paham.

Gagal paham dengan perasaannya sendiri. Gagal paham dengan takdir. Gagal paham kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Ya.

Kalau boleh, Mayuzumi ingin menggunakan _misdirection_ untuk keluar dari momen sialan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi, mau kusuapi?"

"Tidak perlu, Nijimura _-san_. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Sudahlah, cepat buka mulutmu. Aaah!"

Hei, ada yang punya pisau daging? Ah, mungkin sedotan juga sudah cukup untuk menusuk mata Nijimura saat ini. Tolong. Lama-lama Mayuzumi bisa katarak melihat adegan begini. Mungkin begitu ia pulang kerumah ia harus segera mandi wajib dan _tayamum_ , atau mungkin cari kali terdekat buat buang sial.

 _Fix_. Mayuzumi akan segera melesat dengan _misdirection_ sekarang juga.

"Mayuzumi _-san_ mau pergi?"

 _Oke. Akashi, kau menotisku disaat yang tidak_ _tepat._ "Maunya begitu."

"Jangan. Nanti dulu."

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Mayuzumi akan merasa berbunga-bunga karena dihalangi pergi. Tapi, tidak. Itu tidak berlaku untuk saat ini. Mayuzumi ingin segera pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi, Akashi."

"Diem lu, monyong."

"Gue gak monyong, uban. Bibir gue ini febeles."

"Ini _silver_ , bukan uban. Dan nggak ada yang bilang gitu, monyong."

"Gitu aja terus sampai kiamat." Akashi pengen ngebuang kedua _senpai_ nya ini ke ruangan penuh kecoak terbang.

"Sudahlah. Akashi, aku pergi dulu—"

 _Grep_. "Nanti dulu, Mayuzumi _-san_."

 _Sialan. Biarkan aku pulang sekarang, sialan._

"Mayuzumi _-san_ , _'kan_ , tadi yang mengajakku kemari. Kalau Mayuzumi _-san_ pulang sekarang, siapa yang bayar makanannya?"

 _Fak. Syiet._

Mayuzumi udah ke-geer-an ngirain Akashi beneran peduli dengannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Dasar bocah nggak peka._

 _Padahal tadi aku ingin berdua denganmu saja._

.

.

.

.

 _Kalau ada Nijimura, 'kan, jadi lebih mahal._

.

.

.

.

 _Stag_ _e_ _1, end._

~-"-"-~

.

.

 **Stage** **2** **; NijiMayu (atau MayuNiji?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue gagal paham."

"Kayak gue paham aja."

"Diem lo, ubanan."

"Ogah, monyong."

"Kalau ada Akashi, pasti dia udah ngelempar kita ke kandang kecoak terbangnya."

"Kita? Lo aja kali, gue nggak."

"OKE, _FIX_ , MAYUZUMI! _FIX_! LO TIPIS, YAK!"

" _Ya Allah_ , apa salah Chihiro, _Ya Allah_. Kenapa Chihiro punya teman sekamar alay begini, _Ya_ _Allah_?" Mayuzumi ngucap.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura nangis bombay. Mayuzumi pengen nyari kapak—karena ia yakin itu satu-satunya benda yang dapat menghentikan kegilaan Nijimura sekarang.

"Tau gak, Jum, Sei ngajakin gue putus."

"Jangan panggil gue 'Jum'. Dan baguslah, gue bisa pedekate sama Akashi."

"Kampret lo."

Mayuzumi ngakak OOC.

.

.

.

.

" _Eniwei_ , napa tuh _alien_ merah cebol ngajakin lo putus? Jangan-jangan lo kurang _'memuaskan'_."

"Anjrit. Maksud lo apaan, Jum?!"

"Masakan lo kurang memuaskan."

"Gila aja, gue mikir udah kemana-mana."

"Mesum."

"Kayak lo nggak aja."

.

.

.

.

"Jum, gue butuh pelukan."

"Sana, peluk _dakimakura_ lo yang gambarnya Akashi setengah bugil itu."

"Gue butuh pelukan yang lebih hangat, Jum. Pelukan manusia sesungguhnya."

"Melankolis banget lu, Ji."

" _Yes_. Akhirnya lo manggil nama gue juga."

"Penting emang?"

"Udahlah. Pokoknya gue butuh pelukan. Jum, peluk gue."

"Ih. Kalimat lo barusan homo banget, Ji. Sumpah."

Nijimura tak membalas. Ia hanya merentangkan tangannya seperti tokoh utama film _Titanic_ —minta pelukan.

Mayuzumi menyerah dan memeluk sang pelangi kesepian. Entah sejak kapan Nijimura jadi se-ngenes ini, Mayuzumi tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Juga satu hal lagi yang tak mereka ketahui—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _bahwa sang kekasih Nijimura Shuuzo, Akashi_

 _Seijuuro, memasang CCTV di kamar tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo? Midorima? Bisa aku bicara dengan adikmu? Tenang saja, aku takkan menculiknya. Ya, aku ingin membantu usaha keluarga kalian dengan mencari _'pelanggan baru'_."

.

.

.

.

 _Stage_ _2,_ _end._

~-"-"-~

.

.

 **Stage** **3** **; NijiAka**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku memasak untuk Nijimura _-san_."

Halo? Ada yang punya korek kuping? Kayaknya Nijimura congek.

"Memasak... apa?"

"Kue."

Kue.

 _Kue_ , katanya.

Tapi kenapa Nijimura merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri?

"Silahkan." Pemuda bersurai merah di depannya itu menampilkan senyuman lembut yang mungkin akan membuat seluruh _fangirl_ mati kehabisan darah dan menggelepar bak ikan terbang Ind*siar masuk air(?).

Nijimura meneguk ludahnya. Dengan efek _slow_ _motion_ , tangan Nijimura bergerak mengambil potongan kue di dalamnya.

 _Deg._

Bahkan menyentuh kue itu saja sudah membuat perasaan Nijimura tidak karuan. Antara _doki-doki suru_ dengan takut diracuni.

Masih dengan efek _slow motion_ , kue tersebut ia masukkan ke mulutnya.

Kunyah.

Kunyah.

Kunyah.

Telan.

Hening.

Nijimura memandang Akashi tak percaya, "I—ini enak!"

"Tentu saja, Nijimura _-san_. Aku, _'kan_ , minta diajarkan oleh ahlinya." Meskipun samar, di dalam nada datar Akashi terselip kebanggaan.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kuhabiskan?" Nijimura melahap potongan kue berikutnya begitu Akashi mengangguk.

Lahap terus sampai habis. Ia terbuai dengan kelezatan kue yang dibuat Akashi.

Ini duarius. Enak banget. _Numero uno_.

Saking enaknya, Nijimura nyaris lupa menanyakan itu kue apa.

"Kue apa?" Akashi balik bertanya begitu Nijimura bertanya. Ia tersenyum misterius.

"Iya! Kue apa, sih? Kok enak banget?" Tanya Nijimura antusias.

"Nijimura _-san_ tahu kalau adik perempuannya Midorima buka usaha kripik kecoak goreng, 'kan?"

"Lha, apa hubungannya—"

Omongan Nijimura terputus begitu senyuman Akashi makin lebar—yang kini berubah menjadi seringaian.

 _Wait_. Tunggu. _Chotto_ —

"Dialah _'ahli'_ yang kubicarakan, Nijimura _-san_. Dia; adik Midorima."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nijimura _-san_ butuh kresek item?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karena menurutku Nijimura_ -san _butuh_ _pelajaran karena lebih memilih mesra-mesraan_ _dengan Mayuzumi_ -san _daripada denganku._

.

.

.

.

 _Stage_ _3_ _, end._

~-"-"-~

 **A/N:** OtanOme, mz Renbo /emot cium/

Sejujurnya saya pengen bikin cerita baru, tapi apadaya baru inget tadi pagi kalau mas Renbo ultah, gak keburu mau ngetik /crais/

Yah, pokoknya saya cuma mao meramaikan ultah mz Renbo /GAK

LAPYUH MZ RENBO, SEMOGA BIBIRMU MAKIN FEBELES /woi

Oiya, mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
